


A Change In Season

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Happy Little Antoni Verse [1]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Autumn, Blood and Injury, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Pumpkins, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Pumpkin carving is all fun and games until Antoni cuts himself.





	A Change In Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts), [Shanrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanrocks/gifts).



> Prompt fill from slightly-ann0yed on tumblr. I hope you love it.

"Did you cut yourself carving your pumpkin? Let me see it, sweetheart," Tan's voice is soft as he says this, not wanting to spook Antoni.

  
Antoni looks up, eyes wide and very obviously startled at the sound of his daddy's voice. He's been concentrating so deeply that he hadn't even noticed the shallow cut now marring his palm.

  
"I...I'm sorry daddy!" Antoni gasps, sliding off the chair and into Tan's lap as tears begin to fall. "I didn't mean to!"

  
Tan holds him close, gently pressing a napkin against his palm to stop the slight bleeding. "Of course you didn't, sweetheart. Now, how about you come into the bathroom with me and we'll fix it?"

  
Antoni nods, lifting his arms and snuggling close with a soft, contented sigh after Tan picks him up. When they get to the bathroom, Tan settles his baby boy onto the toilet seat and lets him pick out a bandaid. He laughs affectionately as Antoni hands him one with avocados printed all over it. Antoni smiles afterward, lifting up his arms once again as his daddy carries him back to the kitchen table.

  
"Daddy?" Antoni says, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Thank you."

  
Tan cups his chin, placing a soft kiss to Antoni's forehead. "Always, sweetheart. I love you."

  
"I love you, too, daddy," Antoni murmurs, admiring his bandage as he finishes his pumpkin. "I'm done!"

  
Tan can't help the besotted grin that lights up his face as he studies Antoni's handiwork. Instead of a face, Antoni has carved out hearts, all of them framing _daddy_ in carefully carved lettering.

  
"It's beautiful, sweetheart," Tan says, gathering Antoni close for a snuggle. "Just like you, little one."


End file.
